


Powerless

by EthanStar66



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Chase Brody needs just a little help, Danti is not Septiplier, F/F, F/M, Night Spider, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStar66/pseuds/EthanStar66
Summary: WARNING: THIS BOOK CONTAINS SEXUAL AND SUICIDAL REFERENCES THAT MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE.It's been 3 years since Stacie Jackson was run over by a car. Chase is taking care of the kids from the middle of his superhero family, the Septiceyes. He stays out of the public eye, hides his scars, and laughs along with his brothers. He has no powers, but he's okay with thatSéan is tired of being known as "The Non-powered Septiceye." Marvin is "The Wizard," Jack (Marvin's fiance) is "The Hero." Heck, even Chase is "Bro Average," or "The Disaster" (Say that to his face and Séan will smite you) But thankfully, after he got bit by a Radioactive Spider, he joined the other Spidermen in saving the city, behind the mask of Night SpiderMarvin is happy. He has his brothers, his fiance, and is still alive. That seems good enough, right?Jackie is worried about his new family, and his old family. His brother Henrik is training to be a hero, Séan keeps getting beat up mysteriously, and Chase is depressed, even though he hides it.Jameson is sad. He's the little brother of the Septiceyes. No one needs to know about the mute black sheep of the family, even though Marvin insists its for his own protection.
Relationships: Bingiplier/Googleplier (Markiplier TV), Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Marvin the Magnificent, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Nex/Darkiplier, Robbie the Zombie (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/The Host (Markiplier TV), Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders, Shawn Flynn/Chase Brody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Powerless

Chase flipped through the pictures in his file. So many pictures of him and his brothers. Pictures of him and the kids. As time passed through the photos, little things began to change. Marvin’s hair got longer, Jameson got more refined, S éan was switching styles. People began appearing and disappearing through the photos as well. The earliest ones had Anti and Shawn, the middle ones had Stacie (Her face was blacked out by ink), then the kids and Jackie appeared. 

Tears filled Chase’s eyes as he looked back over glazed and smiling faces. Each moment caught in perfect clearness. HE wished he could visit those times, before Shawn was in jail, Anti disappeared, and Stacie...well, he shouldn’t think about that.

“Dad!” he was jolted out his thoughts by tiny arms being thrown around his neck. He twisted around to wrap his arms around his daughter. 

“Abby! What happened to Jameson?”

As if on cue, Chase’s mute youngest brother popped his head into the room. His eyes clearly displayed relief as they landed on Abby.

_ Thank God!  _ Jameson signed at Chase. Chase laughed. “Did she run away from you?”

Jameson nodded.  _ We were playing hide and seek, and she disappeared. _

Chase grinned. “That’s my kiddo!” He tickled Abby’s stomach until she released him.

“Abby, sweetheart, do you want to go get a book for me to read to you?” Abby nodded and took off again.

Jameson leaned against the doorway.  _ I swear to God, she gets even more energetic every day, _

“Just hold out until she goes to school like her brother.” Chase leaned back against his bed, propping his head up with his hands. “Then we’ll have a break.”

Jameson sat down next to Chase’s feet. His style was usually so refined, but because he was helping babysit Chase’s daughter, he wore a simple gray turtleneck and black pants. One thing about Jameson, he could always be counted on to be the one wearing black and white clothing. Gray was a break for him. And to be honest, Chase liked it. It brought out his brother’s pale skin. 

They sat in silence, with Jameson scanning his brother up and down. One trait all the Septic brothers shared were their mismatched eyes. The left one was always green, the right one blue. All of them, except for Séan and Chase, that is. Their father used to joke  **(quite cruelly, your author may add)** that the green eye meant they had something actually special about them. Marvin’s magic, Anti’s powers, Jameson being mute. It was a trait.

_ Are you okay?  _ Jameson signed after a few minutes. 

“Me? I’m fine.” Chase yawned, trying to look bored. “My youtube channel is going well, so is Séans, I have my kids, I have you to take care of them with me. I have a house, a family, and a home. What could be wrong?”

Jameson rolled his eyes.  _ You never wear T-shirts anymore. _

Chase forced a laugh. “I just like long-sleeved shirts. And besides, it’s getting colder out.”

Jameson let out a silent sigh.  _ Fine _ . He sighed and stood up.  _ I’m going to find your energetic disaster of a daughter. _

Chase nodded, and Jameson left.

Turning onto his side, Chase fingered the ends of his long, fuzzy sleeves. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him, especially not Jameson.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Séan sipped his coffee, tilting his head back. He enjoyed the pleasant aroma of the bagel shop that he sat on the rooftop of. His mask was on over his nose, covering his head and eyes but not his mouth, so he could sip the coffee. 

A gentle breeze made him shiver. He had to get a thicker outfit if he was going to be Spiderman during winter. If not, he'll be a Spidercicle.

He pulled his mask down over his face, and took off, swinging in between buildings.

After stopping a robbery at an Italian Restaurant, Séan zoomed down the road, his suit stuffed into his backpack. The owner of the restaurant had given him a free dinner, so he ordered his family's favorites. He zoomed on his motorbike out of the city.

He was halfway to the mansion when his comm rang. Stopping his bike, he put in his earpiece. “Hello, this is Night Spider. How may I help you?”

“Night Spider?” said a gruff voice. “This is Police Chief Merry Lin.”

“Mary?” Séan jokes. “You don’t sound like your name, ma’am.”

Merry groaned. “Har har, Night Spider. But I have an assignment for you.”

“An assignment?” Séan furrowed his brow. “Wait, isn’t Yuri the police chief?”

“Exactly.” Merry sighs. “I’m new. And that’s part of it. Meet me at the roof of the police station tomorrow at 3:00.”

“Yes sir.” Merry hangs up, and Séan puts away his comm, confused. He thinks about the call until he gets home.


End file.
